


Soul Ties

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Pilgrim's Crown [5]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Every time she walks through Breith Eaman or deeper into the temple, she feels watched. Strangely, it does not make her anxious. At first, Ianthina thought it was Berath, but the presence was different; she would know, after years of service. So she assumed it was Woedica and thought nothing of it, as she has never done anything that would have offended the Queen.Until one day she hears someone calling her.





	Soul Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



> Kudos to Ranna for beta-reading!  
> (Prompt 65, "roll for it"; I rolled: Thaos, fire, hope.)

Ever since her return and a long, honest conversation she had with Thaos, Ianthina is allowed to enter Sun in Shadow – just not the inner sanctum. First time she asked to visit was when she wanted to say prayers for some of the heretics who converted again and accepted the gods once more; she was to lead their souls into a new life, to be Berath’s voice and do Berath’s will.

And ever since, every time she walks through Breith Eaman or deeper into the temple, she feels watched. Strangely, it does not make her anxious. At first, Ianthina thought it was Berath, but the presence was different; she would know, after years of service. So she assumed it was Woedica and thought nothing of it, as she has never done anything that would have offended the Queen.

Until one day she hears someone calling her.

“Ianthina?” A quiet voice, definitely female, not nearly imperious enough to be Woedica. Not quite real; audible, but more by her _soul_ than ears.

One of the penitents, then? But the prison is largely empty now, and that definitely does not sound like Iovara, so…

“Ianthina?...” Unsure, hesitating. Vaguely familiar.

Just in case it was an acolyte _not_ allowed to be here, Ianthina looks around. She is alone. Except for the souls, of course, but they are not visible until she prays and Berath or other gods grant her the sight.

There is movement in the adra, and Ianthina turns that way warily. The soul has the shape of a young folk woman, pale and red-haired, clad in a white funeral gown. That is when Ianthina remembers, when she understands why the voice seems familiar.

She did not attend that funeral; it was just before she left, and she was plagued by doubts already, trying to fight them by spending some time away, in a small temple of Berath, sitting vigils at the local house of healing. But she heard people talking about it; and she had heard rumours before, of course - that the red-haired woman was Thaos’... chosen. They had met, briefly, but did not know each other well; Ianthina cannot even recall her name.

“Who are you?” she asks.

The woman’s pale cheeks turn slightly pink, and she glances aside, visibly uncomfortable.

Oh. Ah. On second thought, maybe Ianthina could have phrased that question better, more simply, so it could only be understood in one way. It is one thing to know, but quite another to… Just a vague notion of thinking about it is _really_ awkward.

“I mean, what’s your name?” she clarifies hastily. “I don’t remember. You, yes, but not your name.”

“Deòiridh,” the woman replies, somewhat sadly. But almost immediately her face lights up with hope. “You _are_ Ianthina, right?”

“Yes,” Ianthina replies. “Do you need help?” she asks, a little puzzled at why a soul would seek her out, and why would she see it without saying a prayer first. Besides, this particular soul does not seem distressed – only a little lost. Not a prisoner or a penitent sinner, then? Clearly, this one must have been blessed by one of the gods…

“No, no, I’m fine,” the woman – Deòiridh – assures. “Woedica let me stay here for a while. And I was hoping to meet you. You see…” she hesitates. “There is something I would like to ask of you.”

Ianthina’s eyebrows arch in confusion. “Yes?”

“Please, take care of him?” Deòiridh’s pale eyes are pleading.

“Of who?” Ianthina asks, perplexed. Him? And who would that be? She knows nothing of this woman’s family, nor of her friends in the order, nor… Could she mean _Thaos_? But that would be absurd!

Ianthina knows that Thaos does trust her, ever since their talk. Probably because he used that occasion to glimpse her thoughts, and he _knows_ she is going to remain loyal. They talk more often, and Thaos takes personal interest in her training now, but he has always had a few priests and acolytes he mentors, so that is nothing extraordinary. Besides, His Eminence is more than capable of taking care of himself… She would not be opposed to Deòiridh’s request, as they have been growing closer ever since her return, and she does consider him family, but the mere idea is preposterous.

Deòiridh watches her with a focused, thoughtful expression. “He is like a father to you, isn’t he?” she asks softly.

Ianthina stares at her in shock. So, apparently, those rumours about mind-reading skills were true as well. “It’s a very personal question to ask someone you barely know, don’t you think?”

Deòiridh’s cheeks turn pink again, this time with shame. For a spirit – a soul – she blushes a lot. “I’m sorry,” she mutters. “I didn’t mean it to be intrusive. It’s just…” There is a strange look in her eyes: sorrow and hope and something tentative and warm, like a small candle in a draughty, dark room. “You’re more than just an apprentice to him,” she explains hesitatingly. “He… he wouldn’t tell you, because of Iovara… Maybe in a few years, maybe not even then. But…” Her fingers are fidgeting, plucking at a piece of embroidery on her robe. “It means a lot to him, to be able not to hide things. To be more open.”

“Actually, he did tell me.” Ianthina frowns. “How do you know that? Can you read minds, like him?”

“Souls more than minds,” Deòiridh corrects gently. “And no, not like him. But yes, I can. And,” she smiles briefly, “I know him.”

That is hard to believe. Ianthina cannot really imagine how this quiet, soft soul could have enough power to read Thaos’. But then it is equally difficult to believe he would have ever picked a woman like this as his… companion.

She sighs. “Very well. Why would you think he wouldn’t tell me?” Honestly, that is surprising; it was the first thing Thaos told her when she returned, the very thing that helped her make up her mind and convinced her to stay. But maybe Deòiridh does not know him as well as she thinks she does.

“Oh, he would; he did. Just… not like that.” That brief, sad smile again. “What you needed to hear, not… not what he thought.”

Ianthina huffs indignantly. “He never lied to me. Even about the gods. Only concealed some truths and never mentioned them. It’s close, but not the same.”

“It’s just…” Deòiridh shakes her head. “I’m sorry, I must be confusing you…” The smile turns apologetic. “He didn’t lie to you; he wouldn’t. Only… concealed some truths.” She starts fiddling with a string of adra beads at her throat. “What I’m trying to say is that…” Strange light fills her sorrow-tinged eyes. “He cares for you much more than he lets on. Because of Iovara. But you returned, you stayed. You are loyal, trustworthy. And because of Iovara, that’s very important.” Her hand reaches towards the surface of the adra, stops mid-motion and withdraws. “Sometimes, he sees himself in you,” Deòiridh adds softly. “You… make his life brighter in a way I never could. That’s why I asked. Maybe I shouldn’t have.” She seems embarrassed, but keeps looking at Ianthina pleadingly. “Please, take care of his soul for him?”

Ianthina feels confused. Why would this woman tell her all those things about Thaos? Why would he not tell her himself? How would she know? And yet, something makes her certain that Deòiridh is honest.

She was in love with him, Ianthina realizes. She still is. That is why she asks; as one woman who cares to another. If she was still alive, she would be like a… It would have been terribly awkward, that is what.

Ianthina nods. “I will,” she promises. No other oath is necessary; and besides, Woedica hears all. “Do you need help to cross over?” she asks, ever the dutiful priestess.

Deòiridh shakes her head. “No, no, I’m fine. I’d like to stay for a while.” Another blush; Ianthina almost rolls her eyes. “Can… can I ask you for one more thing?” Deòiridh says timidly.

“Depends on what it is?” Ianthina replies without missing a beat.

To her surprise, Deòiridh laughs quietly. “I’m sorry; it’s nothing terrible, really. Just please don’t tell him I’m here? I don’t want him to worry.”

Ianthina nods slowly. “I won’t.”

“Thank you! Thank you.” When Deòiridh smiles, her entire face lights up with relief and happiness. “I’m so glad he found you,” she adds, then takes a step back and is gone as unexpectedly as she appeared.

Ianthina sighs, then turns and starts walking towards the exit. She has had enough soul searching for one day. But as she ponders Deòiridh’s words, she cannot stop herself from smiling, just a little. It is one things to guess and to reason and put the signs together; it is something very different to _know_ and _be certain_.


End file.
